Zanahorias Dulces
by InuGray
Summary: Sabes que no hay nada de que arrepentirse cuando sientes que todo vale la pena. ¿Verdad?


**Muy buenas. Aqui traigo un fic corto de nuevo.**  
 **No es mucho, pero me gusto como me quedo.**  
 **No hay mucho que decir al respecto. Solo que me gusta como lo cotidiano puede ser entretenido. Me gusta lo cotidiano.**

 **Sin mas que decir, al fic.**

* * *

-¿Nick?

-¿Mmmm? – volteo su mirada a su acompañante. - ¿Qué pasó, zanahorias?

-Te quedaste ido un momento. ¿Está todo bien? – la observó preocupada.

- _"Coneja preocupona"_ \- Sonrió en sus adentros.

Habian salido hace unas horas de su jornada laboral. Sabiendo que ninguno quería ir a sus casas en esos momentos, decidieron salir improvisadamente para descansar de un dia mas de trabajo. Parando en un restaurante para alimentar sus estomagos antes de volver a casa.

-Todo en orden, zanahorias. No hay nada de que preocuparse. – habló relajado.

-¿Seguro? – inquirió ella. No dejando que su preocupación dejase su mente aún. – Tu nunca te quedas ido a menos que sea algo que te preocupe. – se sentó un poco mas al frente, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa dando seriedad. – Oh algo que no te deje tranquilo.

- _"Oh algo que me deja tranquilo."_ – volvió a pensar. Irónico.

No es que fuese algo completamente importante. Meramente inconcluyente. Pero que pueda llenarlo de satisfacción y tranquilidad lo amerita. Por lo mismo, es algo que no puede sacarse de su cabeza zorruna.

Miro a Judy de arriba a bajo. Sus orejas levemente caídas, en una completa atención a su ser. Con sus ojos abiertos demostrando genuina y clara preocupación hacia él. Sus brazos y su cuerpo levemente inclinado hacia si mismo con total atención y sus pies sin dejar de moverse en sima de la silla, mostrando ansiedad.

- _"En verdad esta preocupada."_ – y en sus adentros volvió a sonreir. – _"Si supieras que eres la causa de ello, pelusa."_ – Y hecho una leve risa dejando a Judy mas consternada.

En su pensar, Judy es temeraria. Atrevida en sus acciones. Lista en su deber y tan confiable que su pelaje debería de llevar estampado la clásica "garantía de por vida" como prueba de su lealtad hacia los demas.

Todos esos atributos junto con la personalidad intima que solo un amigo cercano a ella puede conocer, hacen de Judy el animal mas valioso que el pudo haber conocido.

No negará que cuando la vio por primera vez, sintió una molestia por su obstinación hacia lo que ella llamaba "el deber de un policía" no tomandola en serio. Y ella siendo coneja, ¿Cómo tomarla en serio? No pudo sentirse mas despreciable y ruin con la coneja por lo mismo. Era una burla ambulante para el en ese entonces. Intuyendo que ella no llegaría lejos y terminaría renunciando a los dos días, regresando a las madrigueras donde había crecido.

Pero ella es muy lista.

- _"Es una treta tesoro"_ – Recordó como ella sonrió triunfante. Y el calló en la treta.

Ese fue el inicio de toda la aventura que tuvo que experimentar en un aproximado de treinta y dos horas.

Cuando vio al "Bufalo mala cara"; ahora su jefe de policía, hacer tan menos a Zanahorias, no pudo evitar sentirse tan identificado. Querer cumplir tus sueños y estando tan cerca, que ellos mismos te lo quieran quitar…

Sea como sea, el no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados. No estando tan cerca. No asi.

Y la ayudó.

En ese momento, no solo pudo conocer a la primer coneja policía. Si no también a su primer mejor amiga y primer confidente.

Y aún cuando ella había cometido el error de haber dicho tales palabras en la entrevista, a pesar de su gran decepción por su actuar, ella lucho por remediar sus errores.

Y reconciliar una amistad que ella valoró en tan corto tiempo. Cosa que él no solo vio como el acto más honesto que le habían hecho. Si no que también dijo mucho de Judy en ese momento. Y por eso mismo, el decidió ayudarla en su redención sin pensarlo mucho.

Con un poco de ayuda, el conociendo a la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Zootopia y el nuevo descubrimiento de Judy sobre "Los aulladores", no tardaron mucho en resolver el caso.

Los verdaderos culpables descubiertos. Bellewether encerrada. Y él como el primer zorro policía del distrito junto con la primera coneja policia.

En menos de un mes, ella logro lo que el mismo no pudo hacer en tantos años. Cambiar su vida. Cambiar el rumbo de un zorro mañoso hacia el camino correcto. Tener genuinos compañeros. Una gran amiga en cual él puede confiar ciegamente. Y al fin una vida digna.

Él le debía tanto a Judy.

Y aquí, en un restaurante en el atardecer de Zootopia. En una mesa para dos comiendo una tarta y ensalada de frutas, con la coneja que se convirtió en el animal mas especial eh importante para él.

¿Cómo no perderse en sus pensamientos por lo afortunado que es al tener tal animal cuidando su espalda y su vida?

-¿Judy? – recargó su pata delantera bajo su barbilla. Sonriendo ladino.

-¿Dime? – alzo las orejas. Atenta.

Tomo su tiempo un poco más. La miro de nuevo detenidamente y una gran alegría lo invadió. El solo sonrió mas y soltó lo que para el serian las mejores palabras que le harían por completo el día.

-¿No tienes ganas de ir al baño?

-… ¿eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada.

-… tienes un pedazo de cilantro en medio de tus dientes. – su sonrisa se ensanchó mas. – No creo que quieras que el mesero vea a una coneja con dientes mugrosos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Judy saco un espejo de su bolso y se checó rápidamente para darse cuenta… que tenía razón.

-¡Demonios! ¡Nick! – Y corrió al baño como una bala.

-¿Y yo que hice? – Y carcajeo a más no poder.

Si. Tal vez no sea aun tan abierto como ella emocionalmente. Aún batalla con ello un poco. Pero ella siempre podrá contar con él en todo momento. En las buenas y en las malas.

Aún cuando todos duden de ella. Aún cuando haya animales que duden de su capacidad policiaca. Aún cuando ella se sienta decepcionada… el estará ahí para ella. Para apoyarla, ayudarla y cuidarla siempre en lo que pueda.

- _"Parezco un enamorado."_ – se burlo de si mismo. Sonrió mas y esta se borro al segundo.

¡CLICK!

* * *

 **Bueno, por el momento es todo. Espero que se hayan entretenido un poco. Yo por el momento me iré a dormir que mañana tengo trabajo. A parte mi novia me va a matar si no me duermo temprano. También se preocupa demasiado.**

 **Cuídense mucho. Hasta el siguiente fic.**


End file.
